


Trouble

by prettyhypocrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), But he's trying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Foster Care, Insecurity, Introvert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Side MobuHan, Time Skips, Trust Me It's Both, erwin is a nerd and really lame lmao, erwin smith is a ray of sunshine and we don't deserve him, erwin wants to be a writer, extrovert erwin, levi is in denial about his sexuality, levi is kinda shy and definitely miserable but will hide it with sarcasm, levihan being dumb best friends, this is the softest and the stupidest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhypocrite/pseuds/prettyhypocrite
Summary: Levi didn't know what tenderness was, simply because there was no one around him to show some.And when there was somebody who wanted to show him how it feels, it was fucking terrifying. He chickened out and ran away, because running away seemed so much easier than to be loved and not ruining it.A stupid chain of missed opportunities. His miserable life was pretty easy to summarize.But for some reason, years after his little runaway, that stupid chain decided to give him a second chance.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

As a neglected and malnourished kid, it  
was pretty normal for Levi Ackerman to be a bit short. The shortest kid around his age, actually.

And as a neglected, malnourished and _abused_ kid, it was more than normal for him to be full of rage all the time. At some point, it became a personality trait of his and everyone around him had no chance but to show some understanding for the kid.

It became usual.

What wasn't so usual for him, was the look on his face at the moment. His hostile glare and always frowned eyebrows were gone, instead, he had a expression full of desperation.

"I'm sorry- I'll be good, I'll be so good- I'm so sorry!" He yelled, forming words out of pure panic. His eyes were wide open and there was still some blood on his lips. His cheekbone was bruised from the fight and the collar of his shirt were ripped apart, and despite the rough look, he looked like he could cry at any second. "Don't make me go, I'll be so good!"

It was weird to see a kid begging with fear, who was usually famous for being so rebellious and disobedient.

"I'm sorry Levi, but we have to do something about you. This can't keep going like this," The principal said, shaking his head. "It's effecting other kids. This high school can't tolerate this behaviour anymore."

"I can change, I want t- I'll change!" He shouted, basically screaming at this point. "I'll even wear that stupid uniform!"

The principal sighed.

When the school heard about Levi and the stuation about his parents, they knew this kid was going to cause some problems. He was furious all the time, basically boiling with anger, and was taking it out of other people to cope with it.

He was only 15, too young to be that angry.

 _"Must be exhausting,"_ He thought, but didn't show any sign of emotion when he spoke. "It's not just about uniforms, and you know that."

"I know, and I- I'll get better grades! I'll stop swearing, I'll make friends with other kids!" Levi didn't know what it means to be a good student, a honourable one, so he just told whatever he could remember from the teachers' kids. "I won't get in fights anymore!"

Levi always looked so out of it; seemed disconnected, disinterested and oblivious to what's happening around him, like he wasn't listening. His face carried a certain look all the time, like he was superior to others. _The world could burn down and Levi probably wouldn't bat an eye,_ most of his teachers thought. _He's not exactly like the other kids. He doesn't care about anything. Doesn't have any passion. Never pays attention. Always looks empty._

But the truth is, he did care and he did pay attention. He just usually chose not to say anything. He wasn't nosy but he was listening and observing, just never found any worth in expressing himself.

The older man chuckled at the last sentence. "Even if 'they started it,' like you always say?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

The older man didn't quite understand if Levi was just saying these things to get away with this, or seriously meant most of them. Probably both.

But he still decided to give the kid one more chance. 

"Okay, Levi. I'm not gonna expell you, but only if you keep your promise. One more fight, and you are out."

Levi gulped hardly, but nodded with a nervous smile he thought it was friendly. "No more fights, I promise."

* * *

"Hey nerds," Levi said, as he clapped his hands once to gain their attention. "Can you lecture me about how to be one too, _please?"_

The table Levi stood infront of belonged to the teachers' kids, the ones who always wore the school's sweaters, brushed their hair everyday and got the highest scores on tests. The shiny, the brights ones; the honourable top ten students. The other teachers adored them but Levi never got the hype.

Levi's face still had a bad bruise from yesterday and his lips were still plump and awfully red, so it was pretty natural that none of the glances could be considered friendly at the moment.

_Come on. I even said please._

"Shut up, Ackerman, go play with someone around your size." Mike, the tallest among them, spoke with a glare, and kept eating his sandwich. _They were always bringing their lunch from home, too._

 _Ouch, that hurted._ "Come on now," Levi talked in a playful tone and sit next to the guy that he couldn't remember his name. "You know I can take you out too, if I wanted to."

"You absolutely can't." Nanaba said, not even glancing to them, eyes fixed on her yogurt. 

"Well, thanks for the support but unfortunately, that's not why I'm here." Levi felt anxiety raising up in his veins as he spoke, and hid his shaky hands in his pockets. He despised being in the spot of attention.

But he tried to forget about it for a moment, and worked on coming across as cheerful and not just awkward. "I made a deal with the principal and promised him that I'd stay out of trouble for a while. So, can you help me or not?"

"Not." One of them grunted.

"Why would we?" Another girl talked, but Levi couldn't remember her name either.

"Because then you would get to know me and my bubbly personality?" Levi answered, feeling dumb after getting zero reaction, and tried to move on by clearing his throat. "Okay, all jokes aside, I seriously need your help. Just... tell me how to be someone teachers will like."

"First things first, it may be useful if you don't call other people nerds." The blond, who was on the other side of the table, spoke in a serious voice. "And second, keep your elbows off the table when you are going to eat."

"I'm not going to eat." Levi got defensive quickly but still listened what he said.

"It doesn't matter," The blond boy shook his head in disbelief. "It's just manners." 

If Levi had taken place in that dumb emotions movie, he would've been irritation because that was all he felt looking at their faces.

He suppressed the urge to punch one of them and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so don't call people nerds and don't put your elbows on the table. The golden rules." Levi chuckled humorlessly. "That's it, I can already feel loved by the teachers."

Levi hated that the moment he got nervous or annoyed, he was starting to making petty jokes. He literally didn't have the willpower and enough social skills to stop it. If sarcasm wasn't a thing, he wouldn't survive a second with all this human interactions.

Nobody said anything, so Levi got up after a few seconds. He brushed his palms against each other, and put them in his pockets. "Well, thanks for nothing, I guess. At least I won't be putting my elbows on the fucking table anymore."

Some of the things Levi heard about them from the teachers started to spin around in his head. _"Ooh, look how smart, how kind he is!" "Oh, thank you, what a gentleman!" "She got the highest score once again, just as expected!"_

_Fucking hypocrites._

He heard someone sighing.

As the annoyance wore off and the uninterested face started to form again, Levi turned his back to them. _Hypocrites, all of them. Every single one of them._ He was about to walk away, but stopped when he heard a voice from behind.

"Find me in the next break and I'll help you." 

Levi glanced above his shoulder at the table, and it was the blond who was bitching about elbows and manners.

* * *

We will come to pass, will I pass the test?  
You know what they say, yeah  
The wicked get no rest  
You can have my heart, any place, any time

Got so much to lose  
Got so much to prove  
God, don't let me lose my mind

Trouble on my left, trouble on my right  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you

Trouble, Cage The Elephant


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skips, here i come

Levi doesn't like parties.

"I'm tired, let's just go." He complains as he tugs at Hanji's shirt. "This place is too loud."

"C'mon, we've just got here!" Hanji pouts and let themselves go of Levi's touch. 

"Yeah, and it's disgusting, I wanna go back."

"Stop whining for once," They say, playfully shaking their shoulders. "Do you really wanna waste your youth and rot in that dorm room that much?"

"Sounds good, great idea." Levi grunts. "I wanna leave."

"Are you sure you're 20? 'Cause most of time, it feels like you are a grumpy little old man- or a goblin- better, a gremlin!"

Levi doesn't answer right away. "...You didn't have to add "little'."

Hanji sighs. "Look, I'm ORDERING you to meet two new people, okay? That's your mission. Then find me and we can go back." They say and walk away to get get lost in the sweaty, drunk and dancing crowd.

Hanji fits just right in. Levi doesn't.

"Wait, stop! Hanji, I swear-" Levi yells after them.

"Complete your duty, brave little soldier!" Hanji shouts dramatically, as they start to blend into the pile of people, acting like the crowd is sucking them in. "Dedicate your heart!"

That fucking line again.

"When will you forget about that?!" He basically screams, tightening his fists and frowning his eyebrows, but no one hears him from all this tasteless music and all these stupid people just jumping around and call it dancing.

He's already regretting this and he knows Hanji isn't the type of friend that would just stand with you in the corner until the party's over. 

Levi looks around the place, trying to spot other awkward people like him who isn't exactly fit for the party environment so they would just force themselves in an unpleasant conversation together, but there are none. Everyone is dancing, chatting with other people, drinking and simply having a good time and Levi hates it.

The dumb jocks are playing beer pong and Levi has always thought it's a stupid game. The frat boys are trying to pick up sophomore girls, and honestly, Levi doesn't get the thrill of that either. The nerds are having a pleasant chat on the sofas, some people are making out and some people are already drunk like they don't have any class the next day.

And to Levi, this is completely stupid. This is just wasting time voluntarily. He thought he could use a day out to ease but this place makes him even tenser.

For one, he doesn't like getting drunk, not one bit. People find that weird and usually are quick to ask why, but he never thought he needed a reason not to like beer. Do you need a reason for not liking to be pushed out of a building? Do you REALLY need a reason for not liking to get kicked in the stomach??

He usually says something like, "I am a recovering alcoholic," or, "My mother was a junkie, so it's better for me to stay away," just to make people uncomfortable.

He walks around the place and finds a somewhat neat place to sit under the stairs. Pulling one leg to his chest, Levi starts to name people in his head.

When some frat boy shouts, "We're gonna live forever!" and the other boys cheer around him, Levi uses his hands as a megaphone and yells, "Shut the fuck up, Dylan!" 

When some girl is crying about a guy in the corner with her friends catches his eye, Levi mumbles, "C'mon Sarah, you deserve better than him," softly.

When a guy's throwing a tantrum after being rejected, Levi shouts, "Stay the fuck away, you fucking Steve!"

And his name's _actually_ Steve, because the guy actually hears him and leaves her alone, grumbling and complaining.

Levi chuckles. This is fun.

"Whoever house it is, it's nice." A girl speaks softly as she sits next to him, her touch is as soft as her voice, but the sudden contact on his shoulder makes him jump.

"Oh, didn't mean to startle you, 'm sorry," she slurs the words, it's obvious that she's at least a bit tipsy.

"You didn't startle me." Levi says flatly, hoping she'd leave soon. "And yeah, it's nice."

"The music is pretty nice too."

Levi's not sure about that. "...Yeah, it is." He still says, a bit hesitant.

"Glad you agreed, then why are you sitting in the dark? You should dance!" She chirps with an excited smile, and claps her hands as she talks.

Levi looks her dead in the eye. "I'd love to, but I'm literally uncapable of dancing. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Yeah, when the doctors told me I was devastated too. It's horrible, right?" He deadpans and continues with the flattest tone he has. "Appearently it's genetic or something, but I've never met my parents, so I wouldn't know."

The girl tries to understand if he's serious or not, and Levi doesn't blame her because it's hard to tell. He's good at not letting people read his face.

"Oh, sorry," she says eventually, still a bit hesitant.

"Yeah, it's fine. I got used to it at some point."

They sit in silence for a moment.

She's wearing a pink strawberry dress and it suits her red hair, which has little curls on it. Her make is light but the blush on her cheeks that comes with the alcohol makes it look like it's a bit heavier. She's pretty. She shouldn't be wasting her time sitting here, Levi thinks.

Levi plans to say something, like he's gay or married or both to make her go away, but forgets about it after getting distracted while glancing at people. A tall guy who's talking to the frat boys looks too familiar for a moment, at least the back of his head. Shiny blonde hair and wide shoulders.

Levi gulps down.

The blond has a red cup in his right hand, his left is resting on his waist. His head's slightly leaning towards left and his shoulder is brushing against the wall.

Even that posture feels nostalgic.

"Nah, just a look-alike." He mumbles to himself. "There is no way he's here."

"What?" The girl next to him speaks with keen eyes and reminds Levi that she's still there. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. It's just- I thought I saw someone. Doesn't matter." Levi says, still keeping an eye on the guy.

She giggles and starts babbling about someone she thought she saw at the party, a celebrity, _he guesses,_ or a highschool friend or a dead family member but Levi can't tell. He's not listening, he can't. His mind is going crazy over something else. _Someone_ else.

 _It_ 's _the lightning, they probably don't even look familiar in sunlight. Stop freaking out._

Levi wants to grab Hanji and get out from this place, but he knows Hanji's probably long gone by now. They are probably already drunk and embarrasing themselves by trying to dance. _Emphasis on the trying part._

Levi turns back to the girl beside him only for a moment, and he finds her looking at him too. 

"What?" 

"Um, I asked you a question," she says, and honestly, Levi would've probably feel bad if his mind wasn't going _he's here he's here him him him_ at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit fuzzy tonight," He admits, chuckling humorlessly. Levi doesn't have the strenght to look at any direction but _him._ Or just a random guy's back, considering the odds. "Ask again?"

"I asked you why..."

The blond turns his back and Levi's stomach takes a turn, feels his pulse getting faster. 

"Holy shit, holy motherfucker- Shit, shit shit!" He whispers in panic, suddenly with a much higher voice. "What the fu- How the fu- _Shit!_ "

His heart is beating like it's trying to get the fuck out of his chest and punch the life out of the blond who's just chilling there and having a good time with his friends.

_He shouldn't be here._

If Levi ignores the clanging on his ears enough, he can probably hear the squeaks coming from the girl next to him.

"I need to-" He says, not knowing what is the right reaction at this point or what is the right way to end that sentence, and stops talking. It's getting harder to breathe, his chest is feeling tighter. Seeing his face, his smile and witnessing him just getting on with his life don't just kick Levi's fight or flight response, it fucking punch it in the stomach, beat the shit out of it and spit on it after chewing a bit. 

Levi starts running. Literally. 

He holds his head low and dives in the dancing crowd and the warm bodies. It's pretty easy for Levi to just get lost between people, he's pretty small.

And as much as it looks stupid and it _is_ stupid, this is the perfect metaphor for Levi's life. Starting to run without hesitance when things make him a little too nervous than what he's already used to. It's always easy for Levi to run and the context doesn't matter at this point.

He rolls under a table next to book shelves. Literally rolls. Like a weird bald baby who's playing around or a fucking armodillo. 

He hits his back to the wall, curses and grumbles for half a minute. _It fucking hurts._ And after he's done with that, he pulls his legs to his chest and tries to look small as possible.

He tries to find nice things to whisper to himself, calming sayings and shit like "Hang on," or "It gets better," but he can't find right words, he doesn't have them this time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asks and Levi looks up. It's Moblit who's on one knee to see what's going on. He's the kind boy from the dorm, sometimes when they come across in the hallrooms they'd nod and say hi at each other and Hanji'd usually wave.

"Yeah, just hiding." Levi says and he almost makes it casual.

"From who?"

From everything. Levi actually considers saying that, but it sounds too edgy, even for him. "From someone."

"Okay," Moblit lets out, a little confused. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope, completely sober."

"Do you want me to find Hanji for you?"

"Yeah!" He gasps desperately, and calms himself down before talking. "That'd be awesome. Thank you."

"Okay, wait a minute."

So he waits a minute. One minute turns into two, and two turns into four. 

Moblit doesn't come back.

Levi thinks about punching one of the jocks in the back or kicking one of them in the leg and fleeing after hell breaks loose, but he can't afford accidentally putting himself in the spotlight. Going out with a bang isn't his style anymore, and even if it still was, he wouldn't want to be found like this. Starting a fight after sitting in the dust for like a fucking half an hour.

He would never admit it or say it out loud, but it amazes Levi how he still wants Erwin to think well of him. He wants Erwin to think that he's changed, he's grown now and he's not the same immature brat he used to be.

Levi knows it's a lie but he still wants Erwin to believe it, and he also wants to believe it himself.

He looks up to the door. Even if he managed to pass the crowd unseen, those stupid frat boys are still blocking the exist. Like there isn't any other place to chat. Like everyone needs to see them standing there and being gorgeous.

Levi squeezes his eyes and counts five people, the shiny one is gone. _Bam_ , Hanji would've said. _Here's your chance. Shout your shot._

 _Shut the fuck up,_ he talks back to Hanji in his head. _The door is open, he could be just standing one foot outside._

Levi gets up, keeping his head low, marches to the farthest window from the door. He looks down and he sees mostly grass and bushes. It's not that high. The worst thing that he can get is probably just an aching back or a bruised face, and it's not like Levi never had either of them before.

He puts his left leg on the window's railing and takes the other leg out of the window. With a quick, agile move and lots of regret that's already starting to form, Levi jumps.

He covers his face as a reflex and his body curls into the fetal position in the air. Right before his body hits the ground -well, not the ground, just some freshly watered bush-, he hears a drag, someone cursing and a quick squeak.

He was wrong. It hurts.

Levi grumbles things like, " _Fuck, shit, that was a bad idea_ ," as he shakes off his shirt, there's a leaf in his hair and he can feel a stratch in his cheek. He touches his face and there's a tiny bit of blood on his fingertip.

He gets up _from_ the bush and finally raises his head.

Erwin Smith is standing in front of him.

His blue eyes are wide open, lips are apart with shock and despite being pretty startled from the fall, Erwin looks like a humble prince who just got here from an fancy tea party and Levi looks like a fucking rat.

 _Nothing changed much,_ _huh?_ His Hanji-part-of-brain thinks, which is the only part of his brain or fucking body that isn't freaking out at this point. He can feel his fingers trembling and his mouth is already dry.

Levi has no idea how to explain this. Not that he needs to, but because he wants to.

"...Levi?" Erwin is the one that finally broke the silence and intense staring, because someone clearly _has to_ say something.

Levi looks for a clever comeback. Something sarcastic and snarky, something smart and not just fucking stupid.

There are none.

Then his eyes fall to Erwin's hands.

"You fucking smoke??"

For a second, Erwin fails or forgets to breathe in. Maybe both.

His body takes an offended stance and he doesn't even notice. Erwin's brain doesn't form enough or _any_ words to make this makes sense.

"Why the fuck are you smoking?" Levi basically screams and for a second, he sounds like he's going through puberty again because his voice cracks druing as he screeches.

His heart is pounding in his chest, harsh and loud, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

"I- This is-" Erwin stammers as he tries to explain, but something feels more urgent right now. "Why the fuck are you jumping out of a window??"

"And you swear?? Oh boy," Levi says, wiping his powdery fingers on his pants. "I should be the one to ask questions."

Erwin opens his mouth to say something but knowing he's never going to get a proper answer with Levi, he closes them again.

He smiles eventually. "It's nice to see you again, Levi. It's been a while."

Levi stills. He doesn't know the right words, doesn't have them, so he just nods. "So. Um- You got taller." He says.

And there is so much more. _His cheekbones are so much deeper. He could probably cut my hand with his jaw. Shoulders are wider and he definitely got buffer, too._ Levi thinks. _Erwin became a fucking giant._

"Uh, you too?" Erwin responds, not knowing it's true or not. It's been too long.

Levi shrugs like it doesn't matter. "8.2 centimeters."

Erwin wants to laugh, _Yeah, it's not that important, not that I care but here's my exact growth if you were wondering,_ he thinks to himself but clearly, this matters to Levi so he presses his lips against each other to suppress a chuckle.

Levi puts his hands in his pockets. "So, what are you doing here?" He asks, like he isn't the same guy who just jumped out of a window.

Levi doesn't exactly fit the party type, but he knows how to make others feel like they are the ones who don't belong here.

"College parties, you know how it is. The guys asked me out and I didn't wanna spend the night studying." Erwin says and it's so _painfully_ obvious that he's trying too hard to sound casual. He tilts his chin. "You?"

Levi shrugs. "Same."

The girls next to Erwin are gone now and the place is full of a terrible silence and a pretty sight of the dark sky.

No one talks for a while. 

Then the realizition hits them in the face, punches them in gut or stabs them in the back. Maybe all three of them, probably at the same time. At least, Levi thinks it feels like that.

Erwin is the first one to ask. "Wait, do you go to college here?"

Levi's stomach takes a turn. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Levi tries to swallow and Erwin can't.

"Small world." Levi says.

"Yeah."

The air between them gets tense and neither of them have to courage to break the silence now. Levi just stands there, not knowing where to put his hands and Erwin doesn't know if Levi's okay with someone smoking next to him, so he just holds his cigarette low between his fingers.

"How come I've never saw you around?" Erwin asks eventually to break the silence.

Levi gulps down. Hard. "This is my first year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"We should-" Erwin speaks but something breaks his voice, so he clears his throat before starting to talk again. He can feel his face getting heated up. He's grateful that it's dark now. "We should. Um- Let's catch up sometime. We could grab a coffee, if you want."

He sounds too unsure, but he knows what he's doing.

Levi doesn't say "I don't like coffee and you know that." He's supposed to say that. But instead, he responds with, "Sounds good. We should do that." and his voice is monotone when he talks.

Disappointment washes Erwin's face and his shoulders fall without even noticing.

Erwin understands that Levi doesn't actually want to talk to him or catch up or grab a coffee and that he's never intented to, because then Levi would've say that _he hates coffee_ and _it tastes like shit_ and _go lick some trees or a rock because they taste the exact same._

But he doesn't, so Erwin nods. "I see."

Levi puts his hands in his pockets again. "Yeah."

"Then see you," Erwin touches his own temple with two fingers and waves his weird goodbye. "Sweet dreams."

It's weird to say someone sweet dreams at 00.26 am instead of good night, but Levi doesn't do anything except to give him an awkward smile. It's barely a smile, he just strecthes his lips.

Erwin walks away and Levi watches him go.

 _Then,_ Moblit comes. He starts babbling the minute he turnes around the corner. "LEVI! I'm sorry, I couldn't find them, God, sorry, I've been trying to find you-" He babbles as he struggles with Hanji, who have thrown both of their arms around Moblit's shoulders.

Holy shit. Hanji's choking Moblit.

"It's okay," Levi says flatly. "Sorry for the trouble." He unwraps Hanji's arms that squeeze Moblit's shoulders, and wraps them around himself.

Hanji is drunk, they can barely keep their eyes open and their breath smell like shit. _Fuck._ Levi sighs.

"No problem," Moblit smiles and inhales. He's still a bit out of breath.

 _He's too sweet that it's starting to get annoying_ , he thinks. Levi's about to leave, but turns around when he hears a little voice.

"Are you okay?" Moblit asks, out of the blue. "You seem troubled."

Levi's brows raise on their own and suddenly he doesn't know what to do with his face. Or his voice that would've cracked if he said something or his breath that hitched so suddenly. It doesn't matter which one because Levi doesn't know what to do with any of them.

He seriously thinks about the question, and considers giving a proper answer for a second. Telling the truth for once and get on with it.

But Levi's too tired for that.

Levi shrugs and the weight on his chest that is _not_ Hanji feels heavier. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He says.

Levi touches his own temple and waves a weird goodbye with his two fingers that he hasn't done in years.

He freezes for a second when he realizes what he just did, but tries not to dwell on it, because it has nothing to do with seeing Erwin Smith once again and it has something to do with how it's hard to carry someone on your back so it's a bit difficult to wave normally.

He tells himself and it becomes his truth.

"See you." Levi says finally.

Moblit still looks a bit worried when he speaks. "Okay, good night."

Hanji's leaning on his shoulder and Levi's basically dragging them for the rest of the walk to the dorm room. They don't talk much, he is too exhausted for that and Hanji is too drunk to carry a conversation.

"Did you meet two people, little soldier?" Hanji asks in a sleepy tone, rolling the words. 

Levi sighes. "Yeah," he says eventually, in an unusually small voice. "Met a girl but forgot to ask her name, and stumbled across someone I used to know." He chuckles, and Hanji would've understand there is no humor in his laugh if they were sober. "So. Did I complete the mission?"

Hanji smiles and rubs their face into Levi's back. "Then you did good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i can't help it i'm going soft platonic levihan hours
> 
> also english is my second language so there might be some errors but just know that i'm trying my best!! have a nice day


End file.
